


Vehicle

by 30degreesandsnowing



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30degreesandsnowing/pseuds/30degreesandsnowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian accepted the invitation to Kurt and Blaine's wedding, he intended to sit in the audience, applaud at the right moments, and walk out of Blaine's life.  Even if Blaine was miserable.</p>
<p>No, really, he was just going to watch the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vehicle

He didn't plan to do it.

No one ever actually believes him, but Sebastian was fully prepared to sit in the back of the church and watch the love of his life say ‘I do’ to Kurt ‘Glitter Barbie’ Hummel. The sun was shining, it was a gorgeous June day with blue skies and birdsong, and Sebastian was determined to keep it classy, and keep his own drama away from Blaine.

He had done enough to Blaine. The least he could do was not cause problems at the wedding.

But when he arrived at the Plaza, a little early in hopes of catching Blaine and getting one last goodbye, he found Kurt screaming in Blaine’s face about the color of the flowers and how they were supposed to be scarlet, not electric crimson, and the only thing that Blaine had been asked to do for the wedding was the damn flowers and why were they screwed up and – that was when Sebastian tuned him out. He stopped in the doorway, watching as Blaine tried to take Kurt in his arms to soothe him, but Kurt broke into tears and threw himself onto a nearby chaise lounge in a heap of designer suit and hairspray.

Sebastian told himself, quite firmly, that it was Blaine’s choice, and if Kurt made Blaine happy, then Sebastian would support their marriage. He set his hands in his pockets, fingering the little charm there, and thought how it mattered if Blaine was happy. The only thing that mattered was that Blaine was happy. He spun on his heel and tried to walk back to the hall, only to run into Blaine’s blond, stupid best friend.

“Is Kurt freaking out again?” Sam asked.

Sebastian said, “I figured discretion was the better part of valor.”

Sam blinked. “Well, it’s probably best if Kurt doesn't see you. He’d probably start throwing things, again.”

Sebastian nodded as amicably as he could. He turned to leave again, still holding the charm, and then turned back to Sam. “If you get the chance,” he told Sam, “Could you tell Blaine I want to see him?”

Sam said, “You aren't going to, like, ask him to elope or anything. Right?”

“Of course not!” Sebastian denied.

Sam looked a little disappointed. “Oh.”

Puzzled, Sebastian nodded slowly. “I’ll see you at the ceremony.” He made his way to the terrace, where the ceremony would take place, but could not bring himself to sit. He paced for a few long moments, until someone touched his arm, and he found Blaine at his elbow.

“Sebastian!” Blaine said. He looked tired, pale and thin, but his eyes were bright when they looked at Sebastian. “I didn't know if you’d come.”

Sebastian said, “I RSVP’d months ago, Killer.”

Blaine grinned. “Your RSVP said, ‘I’ll be reorganizing my sock drawer.’”

Sebastian scoffed. “I would never reorganize my sock drawer. I have people to do that.”

Blaine laughed, and Sebastian felt the sound ripple through him. His eyes softened, looking at Blaine, and his mouth gentled. He pulled the charm out of his pocked, and offered it the Blaine. Blaine took it, puzzled.

“Bastian?”

Sebastian cleared his throat. “You’re supposed to have this when you get married.”

Blaine looked at the charm, and then back at Sebastian. Sebastian did not recognize the look in his eyes, but it both ripped into him and put him back together.

Sebastian explained: “Something old,” pointing at the chain that held everything together. “It’s from my grandfather’s pocket watch. Something new,” at the little music note charm, “I don’t think I need to explain that one. Something borrowed,” at his Dalton class ring, “I expect that back. And something blue,” at the bright blue star sapphire. He wanted to tell Blaine why he picked the star sapphire, about how he saw Blaine the way he saw the burst of white in the stone, but he couldn’t find the right words, and then he had his arms full of gorgeous boy. Sebastian just held on tight.

“Thank you, Bastian,” Blaine murmured.

Sebastian reluctantly let him go. “No problem. Here, let me help.” He flipped back the lapel of Blaine’s jacket, and pinned the charm against the other boy’s chest. Once he smoothed the tux back down, it was invisible.

“There,” Sebastian said, and caught Blaine’s eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment, Sebastian’s hands still resting on Blaine’s chest, and Blaine did not pull away.

“I,” Blaine said, as the moment stretched out. “I should go. You should sit down.” He took a step back.

“B,” Sebastian said, before he could go any further. “You’re happy, right?”

Blaine looked startled. “Of course,” he lied. “I’ll see you at the reception.” He fled down the hall.

Sebastian watched him go.

The ceremony was beautiful. There were half a dozen gorgeous boys in black tuxedos and red bow ties, and another half dozen girls in black dresses and red ribbons, and they sang Train’s ‘Marry Me’ down the aisle. Sebastian did not watch them. His eyes were fixed on Blaine, who stood at the head of the room, by the justice of the peace, in a matching black tux with Sebastian’s charm hidden from view.

After the last strains of pop music drifted away, Kurt must have entered the room. Sebastian watched for the moment of stunned joy on Blaine’s face, but all he saw was relief. Kurt joined Blaine at the end of the aisle, and took his groom’s arm, and then stepped before the justice of the peace.

From his seat near the back, Sebastian watched, and pushed down his jealousy and the soul-deep knowledge that something was wrong, and bit his lip.

And then he was standing up, saying, “I object.”

The entire room crashed into silence. Blaine whipped his head around to stare incredulously at Sebastian. More slowly, Kurt turned around.

“What?” demanded Kurt. Blaine turned to face him fully. Kurt clutched at his arm like a limpet. “What are you doing, Smythe?”

Sebastian licked his lips. “I’m objecting,” he said. “Killer. Blaine.” He pushed past the people sitting around him, until he came to the aisle, and started down. “You deserve so much more than this,” he said, and gestured to Kurt, and the electric crimson flowers.

Kurt said, “I knew you shouldn't have invited him! I knew he was going to do this! Why are your friends always such a problem.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I don’t even need to make a case,” he muttered. “Blaine. You are talented, and kind, and really, incredibly hot. You deserve someone who wants more from you than a trophy husband. Please. I’m begging you. Don’t marry him.”

Blaine finally said, “Why are you doing this, Sebastian?” in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Sebastian took another step forward. “Because you’re worth it.” He reached out and touched Blaine’s hand with one finger. “Come on. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go. We’ll do anything you want. Just please don’t marry him.”

Kurt shrieked with rage. “You snake faced, two-faced, treacherous, despicable –“

Blaine stepped forward. “Okay,” he said.

The entire audience, which had been silent up until that point, started to shout. Kurt gasped, and went white, as Blaine shook free of him.

“Kurt, I’m sorry,” Blaine said. “But I have to go.”

“This is our wedding!” Kurt said. “You can’t just walk out. Blaine!”

“Actually, I think he can,” Sebastian mused, reaching out and gripping Blaine’s hand. Blaine tangled their finger securely together.

“Thank you,” Blaine said, looking up at Sebastian.

“Thank me later,” Sebastian said. “I think we might want to run.”

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> there was a post in the seblaine tab ... 
> 
> another-reblooming: *whispers* can there be a fic where sebastian comes to see blaine at klaine’s wedding and he grabs blaine, running away forever to happiness. 
> 
> And then I ficced. Oops.
> 
> also on my tumblr: thisisforficiswear.tumblr.com/


End file.
